


Cap

by MJ96



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Fucking, M/M, RPF, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: Evans fucks Tom, there is no plot, I'm in quarantine
Relationships: Chris Evans/Tom Holland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Cap

After such a long shoot Tom hoped that he would just get the suit off and finally go home. He was more than excited to be there and all that but sometimes days were long and shooting was hard and all he wanted was some sleep in his own bed.

"We're gonna need you and Chris in about an hour for the stunt we talked about," Joe told Tom. He only smiled because he didn't want to give the impression that he wasn't grateful to be there. He was! He was so, so grateful!

"Wasn't it tomorrow?" Tom wasn't the best with scheduling, but he knew that he wanted to run over those lines in particular when he got home.

"Originally, yes, but some stuff came up, and long story short we have to do it today so that we can move on to the next set, and give you guys a break for a couple of days," Joe explained. Tom didn't particularly care but Joe always had a tendency to over-explain things that didn't have to be.

"Yeah, okay, cool," Tom replied walking away.

He wasn't even going to be able to take a nap because he had to look over his lines just to make sure he had everything down. He still hadn't messed up way too much and he planned on keeping it that way.

"Hey, kid," Evans screamed at him from across set, waving his arms about at him.

Tom waved back trying to take deep breaths. He had done his addition with Evans but to treat him as his equal was something else. Every time he talked to him he stumbled over his words. It was embarrassing.

He didn't even want to think about Chris in the suit. He tried to keep that thought as far from his mind as he humanly could while at work. That was specially saved only for when he was all alone in his house and nowhere else.

But looking at him walking towards him with his broad shoulders, and the fucking suit that has no right being that tight, and that expression on his face that was so full of confidence without it being cocky or over the top.

Tom had to take another deep breath to calm himself down before a situation erupted in his skin tight spandex suit that he would never be able to hide.

"Turns out work's not done yet," Chris said as he got close enough to Tom. "You can swing by my trailer, we can hang out."

"Yeah, yeah for sure," Tom said, doing his best not to fall apart in front of Chris. "I just gotta get the suit off, first."

"They're gonna be busy with the rest of the cast. By the time we get out of these clothes it would be time to put us back in," Chris said while looking him up and down. Tom felt so exposed for some reason, as if was completely naked, which he pretty much was but still.

"Oh, so we won't even get to pee," Tom said more to himself than to Chris. He wasn't to desperate yet but he knew it was coming. 

"I can help out, don't worry about it," Chris winked at him, slowly turning and walking towards his trailer. 

He stopped a second later, turning to Tom and motioning with his head for him to follow him. Tom's legs were moving on their own. His brain wasn't connected to anything at all. He was still stuck at the thought of Chris helping him out of the suit. He really liked the idea but he had to restrain himself because he felt a stirring in his thong and in his heart. 

*****

Tom was sweating. It was getting warmer outside even though it was getting late. He could blame it on that even though it was not it at all. He was so nervous being alone with Chris. Especially after that comment and the wink.

Why did he have to wink? Who winks like that, for no reason?

Chris' trailer was bigger than his, and nicer. The bed was huge, so much bigger than even the one Tom had at home. Not that he was looking at Chris' bed. He had no reason for that. He was just making an observation nothing more.

"Make yourself at home," Chris said, taking off his boots.

Tom just looked around wondering what he was supposed to do. He wasn't usually that awkward, it had just been a long day, and he was uncomfortable in his suit.

He looked over at Chris who seemed quite at home in his own suit. He had lied down on the bed with his feet dangling off the edge. He tried his best not to let his mind wonder to what they could be doing. He started reciting his lines for the next scene to take off his mind. They weren't that many but he wanted to try it out a few times just so that he was sure it came out the right way. He was doing so well and he didn't want to disappoint.

Chris stretched his body, letting out a moan that sent Tom's head into a frenzy. It was such a long drawn out sound in the back of his throat and on top of that his body moved gracefully with it.

Tom was staring at Chris' big body in the tight suit, his biceps bulging under the material of the suit. They were huge, looked like they were bigger than Tom's head. His thighs were even bigger, even more delicious; a clear picture of what Tom wanted appeared into his mind.

He wanted to be there, between those thighs, doing whatever Chris told him to do. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him. The way his muscles were moving under the thick fabric made it obvious to Tom that he could hold him down and do whatever he pleased; there would be nothing Tom could do but obey.

"You okay there, kid?" Chris looked at him with a smirk. Tom realized he was staring but he wasn't able to take his eyes off Chris' beautiful body.

"Ye-yeah," His mouth was so dry, he hadn't realized how thirsty he actually was.

"You sure, cuz, uh," Chris sat up on the bed and point to Tom's crotch.

Tom froze. He wanted the earth to open and swallow him whole. He was so embarrassed, how could he let that happen? He was an adult, not some stupid teenager unable to control himself. Chris was going to hate him and think that he was weird.

He put his hands in front of his crotch, trying to cover himself up. He had stood there longer than necessary. Chris had got a perfect view of his hard cock. The spandex didn't leave anything to the imagination.

He wanted to run away and go to his own trailer but that would look strange and he didn't want to draw more attention to himself. And the fucking boner wasn't going away. If anything he was getting even harder.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Chris got up from the bed and slowly walked over to Tom. He grabbed his junk through his pants. "It happens."

Tom's arms fell to his side fully revealing his erection to Chris, allowing himself to be vulnerable.

"You think this hasn't happened before?" Chris said. "I'm sure it's been a while since you last had time to fuck someone," his voice was so low and deep like butter to Tom's ears, only making him harder. "And the tight spandex can't be doing you any favors; your cock's been rubbing against it all day probably. I'm surprised it took you that long in the first place," Chris was right next to him, he had taken his hand off his own cock. He leaned over and whispered in Tom's ear. 

Tom's knees were getting so weak. He didn't know how much more he could take. He couldn't believe it was actually happening, Chris was all up in his personal space, with a visible hard on. He was so desperate to just reach out and touch it. He wanted it so bad, his whole body was on fire like never before. 

"Why do you think I called you over here?" Chris said, the hot breath hitting Tom's ear and sending a shiver down his spine. 

"W-why?" Tom stuttered out. 

"I've seen the way you look at me," Chris said, placing his palm on the small of Tom's back. "You're not exactly subtle about it. I know you look at my ass," he moved his hand just a few inches, right above Tom's ass. "You know today when I dropped the sides?" Tom nodded. "Of course you know, it's exactly what you were waiting for. It wasn't an accident; I bet Downey fifty bucks you'd glue your eyes to my ass if I did that," Tom was shaking. There was way too much happening; he didn't know how to process all of the information.

"You guys knew?" Tom somehow managed to say through his dry throat.

"Of course we did. I had a particular interest in you. Had to make sure," Chris said, moving his hand the last few inches and cupping Tom's ass. Tom's breath hitched. It felt so good to have Chris' hands on him in any way possible. The thought that he liked him, he wanted him, made him impossibly hard in his spandex. 

"Make sure of what?"

"Make sure you wanted me too."

Chris squeezed his ass hard earning a gasp from Tom. No one had ever done that to him and to have Chris' large hand do it for the first time could have easily made Tom cum in his suit which would have been very, very bad. And he should care about it, he should be responsible and try to take it off, ask Chris for help. He didn't want to ruin it but Chris had his hand on his ass, and his face so close to Tom's that everything else melted away into nothingness.

Chris kissed his jaw, still not letting go of Tom's ass. His mouth was so fucking hot on his face. He moved it, slowly taking his earlobe between his teeth. He was sucking on it, not biting, being gentle with him. It made Tom buckle his hips forward, letting a moan escape his lips. He needed the friction he was getting from his suit like the air in his lungs.

His cock had slipped out of the thong a long time ago making direct contact with the spandex, precum probably ruining it forever. Someone would probably see it, make a comment, and it made the situation that much hotter.

Chris chuckled at that. Tom wanted the laugh to be one of endearment but deep down hoped he was laughing at him, at his desperation. It was stupid how bad he wanted it.

"You're eager," Chris whispered in his ear. "I like that."

Tom was probably a mess, shaking in Chris' arms. He wanted things to move forward but at the same time he wanted to let Chris do whatever he pleased with him at the pace he desired.  
Chris put his hand on Tom's cock. Tom moaned at the sensation, everything he had dreamed of was coming true. Chris' mouth was on his ear and his hands were exactly where they belonged.

"It's really big," Chris whispered in his ear again. Tom moaned, he had never got such a compliment. Not that he was small in any way, it's just that no one had told him so before. It felt good. What felt even better was Chris' hand on it. "I'm afraid mine's bigger though."

"F-fuck."

"We'll get there, kid,"

Tom tried to fuck into Chris' hand. He needed more friction and the suit was just not enough anymore when he knew that Chris was offering him something much more, something so much better.

"You can tell me what you want," Chris said, pulling away from him. Only the hand on his cock was left and Tom felt cold. "I wanna know what you've been imagining."

Tom's cheeks were already red and burning; it felt like the blush was spreading throughout his whole body. He had thought about this moment but he didn't know how to respond; he had never thought it could actually happen. His mind had shut off; all he could think about was Chris' hand on his cock and how frustrating it was that he wasn't moving it.

"Come on, what do you want?"

"I need you to move your hand," Tom managed to say.

"Not afraid you're gonna ruin the suit, huh?"

Tom might have been at some point but that was in the past; all he cared about was Chris' hand and how it was supposed to move and it still wasn't. Tom didn't know what ha had to do for Chris to relieve him even a little.

"You really fill it out well," Chris wrapped his fingers around his cock through the fabric as best as he could and moved his hand up. It felt like nothing Tom had ever experienced before. It was dry and insufficient, the suit was way too uncomfortable. Had he been doing it to himself he would have hated the feeling but Chris' big hand and expert fingers somehow managed to make it feel incredible. Tom was breathing heavy and letting out little moans and groans with every motion that Chris made.

"You weren't the only one looking. I couldn't take my eyes off your fucking ass, kid. It's so fucking round, couldn’t stop thinking about it," Chris said, his hand still jerking him off through the suit. "Your cock's bigger than I thought it'd be. I fucking love it."

Tom looked down at Chris' crotch only to be met with the disappointing truth that he wasn't hard yet. His cock was making an appearance because the suit was tight but he was only half hard. It was frustrating to know that Chris had so much self control while Tom was almost on the edge. He knew he could last a lot longer; Chris was just too much all at once.

"You want this?" Chris squeezed his own cock making his bulge look even more impressive.

"Yes, yes I fucking do," Tom said. He tried to regain some composure. It seemed like Chris enjoyed when he responded because he smiled. 

"Good," Chris said and took his hand off Tom's cock. Tom's mind screamed that he should be disappointed but he was grateful because he didn't want to cum so soon. He wanted it to last as long as fucking possible. He didn't know if there was going to be a round two and this was his chance to prove to Chris that there should absolutely be. 

"Come on, kid, let's get you out of this shit. I wanna see all of you," Chris turned him around and put his hands on his shoulders, gently squeezing. Tom heard Chris curse under his breath, he hoped it was a good sign; one that he really liked what he was seeing. 

Chris pulled the zipper all the way down and helped Tom get his arms out of the tight spandex. Chris' fingers were running along his back, feeling every inch of it and making Tom ache in anticipation of what's to come. 

"Let's get you on the bed."

Tom moved slowly to the bed, gently guided by Chris. He didn't need the help but he didn't want Chris to ever let him go. The suit wasn't as tight on his body anymore and the cool air on his skin felt refreshing. 

When he sat down Chris went to work on the boots. He kneeled in front of Tom and looked up at him. It was so hot having Chris in such a position if he shifted just a little he could pretend the friction on his cock was from Chris' mouth. Chris' eyes were big and dark, with a promise of something more to come. They were challenging Tom to tell him all of his deepest desires. They were promising him that he would never be judged for them. 

The boots were his least favorite part because they were way too tight and hard to get on and off. But Chris made it look simple and easy. He pulled the right one off faster than Tom had ever taken it off before. Tom hadn't even noticed. The other boot came off just as easily and it made Tom anxious. With every passing second Tom was getting more and more naked while Chris was still fully clothed. He wasn't nervous about being naked. He was okay with being naked. It was Chris that he was worried about. He wanted to see Chris naked, he really did but having him in the uniform all decked out like Captain America was doing something to Tom that he had never known was there before. He wanted Chris to keep his suit on. 

The rest of the suit came off easy and Chris made sure to lay it out carefully on the couch in the corner. Tom was standing in the middle of the trailer in the thong with his cock standing hard, red and wet outside of it. 

"Fuck," Chris cursed when he got a good look at Tom after he had put away the suit. The line of his cock was more viable through the thick material of the pants and that made Tom's cock jump. 

There was a fire that lit up in Chris' eyes. It looked like he could devour Tom right there on the spot and it was taking everything in him not to do so. His fists were tightly clenched as if he was trying to hold himself back from jumping Tom. 

Usually, Tom hated the thong. He hated the scratchy feeling it had on his ass crack and the pain he felt when he walked from the floss between his checks. He hated the constructing feeling it had on his cock too, the pouch was way too small. But if Chris looked at him like that it was all worth it. He would wear it every single day of his life if Chris asked him to. 

"Turn around for me," Chris said. He hadn't stepped any closer and it made Tom want to whine but he composed himself and did as he was was told. "Fuck, your ass." 

Tom smiled to himself; proud of the fact that he left Chris speechless. His cock jumped because of the feeling of pride in his stomach. 

"Bend over a little and spread 'em," Chris ordered.

Tom didn't hesitate for even a second. He put his hands on either side and bent over only a little to give Chris the perfect view. He heard Chris' muffled moan. That made his cock jump in excitement again, with some precum coating the exposed head.

"Look at me, kid"

Tom turned his head to see Chris palming at his now hard cock. He was staring at Tom's ass, completely focused on it.

"Look what you do to me," Chris used both of his hands to show the outline of his cock. Tom made a half-choked out moan, which made Chris smirk. "Let me see you play with your hole while I take this off."

"No!" Tom almost yelled.

It made Chris rise an eyebrow in question. He wasn't angry but intrigued.

Tom stood up straight. He was facing the other way unable to turn around and look Chris in the eye. He was in good hands but it felt strange what he was asking. He didn't want to see Chris judge him for it.

"Don't take the suit off," Tom's voice was shakier than before. His anxiety was creeping in. "Please." he added at the end. He didn't want to seem ungrateful for what was happening.

Without missing a beat Chris closed the distance between them in a couple of heavy steps. He was fully pressed against Tom's back. The rough materials of the suit were scratching against Tom's soft, glistening with sweat skin. Chris' cock was pressed firmly against his lower back.

"You wanna fuck Captain America, huh, kid?" Chris whispered against the top of his head. His hands had moved to Tom's torso, one laying on his left peck and the other on his abdomen, excruciatingly close to his cock.

"I-I," Tom stuttered. It was hard to focus on words when he could feel Chris' cock pressed against his body. It felt so big, suddenly Tom's mouth wasn't all that dry.

"It's okay. Its easier for me anyway," Chris said bending his knees., "I like someone who knows what they want and aren't afraid to ask for it."

Chris thrust his hips forward letting his cock slide right between Tom's cheeks. They both moaned at the sensation.

"Is that what you want? To bend you down and just fuck you? Give it to you?" Chris said between thrusts. "Do you want it fast or do you want me to go slow so you can feel every fucking inch buried in that fucking ass?"

Tom closed his eyes and let himself moan his agreement to Chris. He took his cock in hand and started jerking off in time with the thrusts. He had never been so turned on in his life. His cock was so fucking wet with precum he had never seen so much before.

"Have you ever jacked off thinking about this moment? Dreaming about everything that I could do to you?" Chris pushed Tom's hand off his cock and took it in his firm grip giving it a few strokes. "Have you cum to the thought of my cock so deep in your ass? My fucking cum dripping out of your loose hole?" Chris' thrusts were becoming harder almost knocking Tom off balance. The only thing keeping him up was Chris' hand on his chest. 

Tom was so close to his orgasm, begging Chris to let him go so that he could enjoy more of this. There was no way that was going to be the end.

And Chris did. He let Tom go just a few steps off the edge. He made sure Tom was as close as possible without going over. To make sure Tom didn't cum Chris jerked him back to reality with a hand to his throat. Chris squeezed lightly for just a second but it was enough to snap Tom back to the moment.

"T-thank you," Tom choked out.

Chris stepped away from him; leaving a shiver run his spine from the loss of body heat. His cock was dripping wet. Precum was just falling to the floor making a mess. 

"Calm down a little," Chris said from behind. The words barely registered because he was too busy focusing on his heavy breathing. "Can you hold yourself up?"

He may look small and weak at the moment but his legs could hold him up. He had enough strength to take a lot more. All he needed was a few moments to catch his breath.

"Yes," he answered firmly.

"You can turn around," Chris said. It was almost as if he was offering it to him as an option. Somewhere along the way Tom had forgotten he could do that and Chris knew it was best for him to do so.

Tom didn't argue. He only obliged.

Chris had taken his cock out through the hidden zipper of the pants. He was hard, his cock was pointing up. It was big, bigger than Tom's. And thicker, so fucking thick and delicious. Tom's whole body started vibrating with want. He wanted to take it in his mouth so bad. It would probably be uncomfortable and a big stretch but he wanted it so bad. He knew he could do it even if he had never tried to take something so big before.

"You like it?"

"Y-yes."

Chris walked up to him again and let their cocks touch. Chris' cock was red and thick but still dry, unlike Tom’s which was dripping. Tom wanted to change that, he wanted to drop to his knees and make Chris as wet.

"Relax," Chris said. He put two fingers under Tom's chin and tilted it up to look at him and not his cock. "You have to calm down and enjoy this. That's all this is about."

Chris was right. Tom was usually chill but around Chris he got awkward because he liked him so much. But now he knew the feeling was mutual there was nothing to worry about. It was supposed to be smooth sailing from there on.

"Yeah, I know," Tom said, trying his best to keep his voice as steady as possible. "It's just a lot."

Chris didn't say anything just leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle with just enough force to remind Tom who was in control and who had the final word.

The kiss was sweet and loving and so much like the Chris everyone else got to see that it almost felt like the other dominant Chris was just in his imagination.

When they pulled apart Chris smiled lovingly at him.

"Better?"

"Fuck yeah!" Tom exclaimed for the first time that afternoon comfortable in his voice.

"Good," Chris said walking towards the bed. "I wasn't really into the shy kid unsure of himself. I prefer the confident kid I see on set." Tom smiled at him. He could be confident in himself.

Chris sat on the bed with his cock in his hand giving it a few strokes, putting on a bit of a show for Tom. He was slowly moving his hand up and down his long shaft. He stopped at the head and smeared the precum for better friction. It was so wet and glistening Tom wanted to suck it so bad.

"I want your cock," Tom said, following Chris' advice.

Chris didn't say anything; he only smirked, pleased with Tom which made him even more aroused if that was even possible.

Chris was a sight to see. He was leaning back on one of his hands, bicep bulging from the wight, and stroking his cock with the other; his shoulders were so broad he was twice as big as Tom could ever be; his legs were spread way too wide, perfectly showing off each muscle thigh under the fabric of the suit that was driving Tom so mad. But best of all was his expression. He was staring at Tom; all of him. His eyes drifted from his face, slowly down his body to come to a rest to his cock at which point Chris licked his lips. He hurried the strokes just a little, only enough to be noticed if you were paying close attention, and Tom was.

"Come over here," Chris said without looking Tom in the eyes. He seemed to not be able to take off his eyes off his cock. The feeling was mutual. No matter where Tom looked he always came back to Chris' cock.

Tom tried to walk slowly but he was too eager to find out what was next so he probably closed the gap way too quick but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that his cock ended up just a few inches away from Chris' mouth when he leaned forward. 

"Will you," he tried to ask, tried to be confident, but the thought of Chris taking his cock into his mouth was way too much. He hadn't even dreamed of it in all of his fantasies not once did Chris suck his cock. And somehow they ended up in that position.

"Do you want me to?" Chris asked, taking his own hand off his cock and wrapping his long fingers firmly around Tom's. 

Tom gasped at the sensation. Chris' hand was wet with his own precum and Tom wanted to taste it so bad. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Chris said, giving Tom's cock a few strokes. 

Chris pulled Tom's foreskin back exposing the wet head. He used his thumb to press on it and make Tom moan. He played with the head most; he enjoyed making Tom shiver every time he smeared the precum off his head. Tom loved everything that was given to him.

"Fuck," Chris moaned, "I love uncut cock so much," he put his thumb in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard on it. "You taste so good."

Without any warning, or taking it back in his hand Chris took the head of Tom's cock in his mouth. Tom hissed at the warm, wet sensation enveloping the most sensitive part of his cock. He clenched his fist, taking a deep breath doing his best to calm down because the last thing he needed was to cum. He was going to make this last for as long as possible. 

For his part, Chris was moaning too, swirling his tongue, licking the precum off Tom's tip. He was only playing with the head not taking much more. And Tom was happy with what he was given because no one before had done it so well.

"You taste so fucking good, kid," Chris said, looking up at him once he let go of his cock. His lips were wet, his hair was getting messy, and his eyes were dark with lust. Tom had to bite his lower lip to remind himself that it wasn't all a dream. "Even with all of today's work you taste so fucking good."

It hit Tom that he hadn't showered at all after all of the sweating he had done on set. Chris could probably taste it too. And he liked it, he fucking liked it. That thought alone made Tom throw his head back and moan. Chris tugged on his cock to make it feel even better.

Chris took him in his mouth again. This time taking more, sucking on it, making Tom's legs shake with pleasure. He went even further, taking half of Tom's cock in his mouth. He wrapped his fingers around the rest of the cock all the way down to the base and started stroking in time with the movement of his head. 

It was so fucking good. Tom looked down watching the top of his head as it moved up and down on his cock and just enjoyed the damn great job Chris was doing at it. He would have never guessed how skilled Chris would be at sucking dick. Fucking, yes, eating ass sure, but never sucking dick.

Once every few times Chris would take a little more of Tom's cock, slowly letting go of it with his hand, and only working it with his talented mouth. He was almost all the way down to the base, and then completely took it out of his mouth, taking a few shallow breaths. 

Tom was breathing heavy, too. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting close again. He could do better, he knew he could, Chris was just a lot.

"You know you can do anything you want, right?" Chris' voice was low and raspy, his throat being slowly opened did wonders. It was like music to Tom's ears. But he didn't really focus on the words that were coming out of his spit-slick, red lips.

"Huh?" 

"You can put your hands wherever you want," Chris took his right hand and put it on top of his head. "You can ask, demand whatever you want. Just don't cum." 

Tom almost came at that. Chris was fully giving him permission to push his head down on his cock. He had never really done that before. But he was allowed, even encouraged to do so. He was going to take advantage of it.

"Okay."

Chris took him again in his mouth. Tom tightened his grip on Chris' hair. He didn't push at first, he wanted to let Chris do what he wanted. He loved it too much. He loved the way Chris was so willing in taking all of him, how eager Chris was to take all of him. He would never have imagined Chris to be like that.

"Oh, fuck," Tom moaned, throwing back his head in pure ecstasy. Chris took more of him. Tom felt the back of Chris' throat opening up at the tip of his cock.

Something like that had never happened to Tom. He tried to focus all of his strength not to cum in Chris' throat no matter how much he wanted to. And no matter how much his cock begged for him to let go and just cum; just shoot in Chris' throat. But he couldn't; he didn't want to ruin what was coming next. Chris had told him not to do it as a warning for what's to come next for which he probably needed Tom hard. 

The thought ran through Tom's mind like a pile of bricks through a cardboard wall. What if the thing Chris had in mind next was for Tom to fuck him? What if he liked Tom's cock so much that he wanted it in his ass? 

Tom had to tug fast and sharp at Chris' hair, pulling him off his cock. The man obliged and pulled back. He coughed to clear his throat. There was visible spitline still connecting Tom's foreskin to Chris' bottom lip and his eyes had started to tear up. It was such an amazing sight to see and it was all for him to enjoy. 

"That's right," Chris smiled at him.

A sense of relief washed over Tom when Chris wasn't mad that he had pulled him off his cock. He had told him to do whatever he wanted but Tom had thought it was about pushing in deeper. Chris seemed to enjoy that the most. 

"You're amazing," Tom breathed out. He knew he loved getting compliments when he was on his knees so he decided that Chris probably did too. The man only chuckled at him. 

Chris knew why Tom had pulled him back. It was written on his face but he wasn't judgemental if anything he was proud. Probably proud of himself for driving Tom to the edge so fast and hopefully proud of Tom for doing what he was told. 

Chris wrapped his lips around the head again, sucking on it gently. He pulled back Tom's foreskin and tonged the tip. He pushed it back over his tongue and moaned. Tom was breathing heavy, enjoying Chris' precise movements. He buried both of his hands in Chris' hair and just kept them there waiting for the moment he could push Chris on his cock and maybe fuck his face. 

"I fucking love uncut cock," Chris said trying to catch his breath. He looked up at him through his thick eyelashes. 

In that moment, Tom knew what he was supposed to do. What Chris was asking him to do without having to say the words. He pushed Chris just slightly to urge him to take him back in his mouth. When he only took the tip, Tom didn't hesitate at all pushing Chris' head down. At first just a little, bringing him back to where he had gone on his own. But then just a little further and further until he heard Chris audibly choke. 

The sound of Chris choking on his cock was the best thing he had ever heard in his life. Maybe the best thing he would ever hear in his life. 

Tom pulled him back, letting him take a breath before pushing him back this time all the way down his shaft. Chris choked and struggled slightly before he managed to take a breath through his nose and calm down. 

"Oh my fucking God," Tom wanted to scream it but it came out as a whimper. 

Chris choked and let spit dribble down Tom's balls. Tom pulled at Chris' hair and took him off his cock. Chris' lips are getting more plump and ready for more. Tom thought about leaned down and kissing him, maybe later he would but at the moment he needed more of Chris on his wet cock. 

Tom pushed him down once again, keeping him at the base, enjoying the feeling of having the tip of his cock buried deep in Chris' throat. He wished he could allow himself to cum. He really did but he held off; he held off because he knew better thing were coming. 

For his part Chris was doing better the second time. He was breathing through his nose, allowing Tom to keep him there for as long as he wished. Chris' hands crept up on the back of Tom's legs to rest on his ass, squeezing hard, making Tom moan. He loved Chris' strong hands on his body. 

Tom wanted to stay like that longer but Chris pushed against his grip. Tom tightened his grip and kept Chris for just a second longer to make him choke and spit all over Tom's cock. He let him go; allowed him to take a breath. For that split second Tom was the one in control. Ever since they walked into the trailer he knew he had no control whatsoever. It felt good. 

Chris looked up at him with a smirk. He probably knew what was running through Tom's mind. He seemed to know everything else. He didn't seem angry, only amused. 

"I see you wanna fuck my face," Chris said. Tom nodded his response. "It doesn't sound too bad to me," Chris said getting up. He towered over Tom. He felt like he was standing up against a wall looking at Chris' broad shoulders. "But I have other plans. Plans that I think you're gonna enjoy a lot more."

Tom nodded again. He was pretty sure he was in love. He was ready to do anything Chris told him to do. 

"I want your ass, and we don't have much time," Chris said out loud which only made it more real.

Tom shivered and whined. He wanted them to have all the time in the world. There was no way he was walking out there without first having Chris inside of him. He was sure there was no getting rid of his boner. 

Chris chucked, "I see you want that, too." 

"Yeah." Tom said. "I want everything." 

Chris smiled at him. He put his hand in his hair and ruffled it. It felt like Tom was a kid. He loved it. 

"Why don't you get on the bed," Chris said. It was clearly an order. Tom obliged. 

He kneeled on the bed, kind of unsure what position Chris wanted him in. He assumed he wanted him with his ass hanging off the edge. And Tom was more than happy to give it to him. 

"No, no," Chris said. "On your back with your head off the bed." 

Oh.

Tom had seen enough porn to know where they were going. He didn't know that it actually happened in real life. He was more than happy to do what he was told. He got in the position in record time offering himself to Chris.

"Good."

Chris took his cock in hand and guided it to Tom's face. It was so big. For a split second Tom got scared that he wasn't going to be able to take it. It was so thick and long. He was so excited to try it. 

"You want it?" 

"Fuck yes." 

Chris lined up his cock right at his lips. Tom kissed it, parting his lips to let it in. The head fit nicely in his mouth. And the taste of it was incredible. It was salty and something so much like Chris. He wanted more. 

"You can take it?" Chris asked. Instead of replying Tom just took more of him in his mouth. "Eager, I like it like that, kid."

Tom was proud of that. He wanted Chris to be proud of him so he just took more of him. He was so heavy on his tongue and he had to stretch his mouth impossibly wide to accommodate Chris. He got so much eager to have Chris in his ass. It was going to be so good. 

Chris didn't let him adjust for long. He pushed his cock about half way, making Tom choke. He pulled back, leaving only the head, letting Tom suck on it. Just like Chris had done to him. 

It hit Tom that Chris hadn't sucked him off for his pleasure but to show him how he liked it. The realization felt like a hit in the chest but he was okay with that. He had to be because if he wasn't he wouldn't be getting Chris' cock in his mouth. 

So Tom did what Chris had done. He swirled his tongue coating the tip in his spit. Chris didn't let him do what he had planned because he pushed in making Tom choke again. 

"You gotta do better than that, kid," Chris said, pulling his cock out again to let Tom take a breath. 

"I will, I promise," Tom breathed out desperately. 

Chris didn't let him say anything more. He pushed in again. He went half way again letting Tom adjust. He was doing so much better; he was breathing through his nose and his throat was relaxed letting Chris' cock easily slip in. It was so big, he was barely half way down his shaft and he was already feeling it in his throat. 

Tom took his own cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes, moaning around Chris' cock. That made Chris moan, too. He approved of what Tom was doing. 

Chris pulled out again this time not chastising but just enjoying Tom's warm mouth. Tom's throat opened up, accommodating more of Chris in his mouth. He wanted it so bad. He was so sure after the moment that he could take all of Chris in his mouth, all Chris had to do was fuck into him. 

The thought of Chris that deep into him almost made him cum. He had absent mindedly started stroking his cock and it made him sharply take his hand off his cock. His whole body seized up, his muscles tightened in his best attempt to stop himself from coming. 

"You like my dick in your throat, I see," Chris said with a small chuckle. "I'm sure you're gonna like it even more in your ass." 

That statement was so fucking hot to Tom's ears. He groaned, trying to let Chris know that he wanted it. He wanted it more than he had wanted anything ever in his life. He was beginning with a whine from the back of his throat. With every fiber of his being he needed Chris to know just how much he actually wanted it. He would do anything for it. 

Chris didn't say anything; he only pushed back in this time further than before. Tom felt tears pricking at his eyes. His mouth was so stretched and it felt so good. His jaw was going to be so sore afterwards, his whole body would be sore really but he was okay with that. He wanted it because it would remind him of this. 

He didn't put his hands back on his cock of fear of repeating what had just happened. He loved Chris' little comments here and there but he didn't want to risk actually coming and ruining it for both of them. It was way too early for him to think about coming. 

"Fuck," Chris was getting louder in his grunts and whispers. Every little sound echoed in Tom's ears and send shock waves down to his cock. Tom was gripping the sheets on the bed, bracing himself for what Chris had in store. 

Chris wasn't playing around anymore. He was increasing his speed, slowly but surely. He was testing Tom. He wanted to make sure Tom could take all of him. It felt good knowing that he could. He was so close to the base and he wanted it so bad. He wanted to show Chris just how good he was, how worthy of Chris' interest he was. 

"You can take all of it," Chris moaned, pushing in the last few inches. Tom had never had something so long in his mouth. He was doing his best not to choke but Chris kept his cock in a beat too long and it made Tom almost throw up. He choked hard, spitting all over his own face. Chris pulled out all the way letting him catch his breath. Tom coughed trying to take in air. He was fully crying at that point. He looked a mess, but judging by the low growls that Chris was making he was enjoying it. 

"I'm sorry," Tom coughed up. He knew he had to do better. He had to keep Chtis' cock as long as Chris wanted. 

"You're doing great, kid," Chris said, lining his cock back to Tom's lips. It was so wet with Tom's spit he wanted it more and more with every second. 

It didn't go as far back this time which made Tom sad. Chris had switched the tactic; he was shallowly fucking Tom's mouth and going fully in only once a couple of thrusts. It was easier for Tom but he wanted all of it all of the time. 

On Chris' next full thrust, Tom grabbed Chris by the back of the thighs and forced him to stay there. Chris obliged with a loud moan, he wanted to make sure Tom heard it, probably. Tom was so satisfied with himself for it. He was doing all he could. Tears were freely falling from his eyes and his throat actually started to hurt but he kept Chris buried in his throat. 

"Yeah kid, be my cock slut. Take all of it."

Chris didn't give him much time to catch his breath between thrusts. He was going in stronger and deeper than before. He was holding his cock in Tom's throat for just a few seconds but the force with which he was fucking his mouth was strong. Chris' balls slapped Tom's face hard with every thrust.

It hurt.

It hurt but he loved.

His face was wet and dirty from all of his spit and tears. Chris was relentless in his movements. His body was hitting Tom's face with full force. He was barely able to breathe. He was getting dizzy from all of it.

"Fuck! Is that what you wanted, kid?" Chris voiced was muffled by the ringing in Tom's ears.

Tom tried to respond but only made himself choke. Chris didn't really pull out, he kept the tip in his mouth. He didn't let Tom actually regain himself. He gave him just a couple of seconds and pushed back in.

"Yeah, take it," Chris' voice was so fucking low, it was basically a growl.

It was too much. He was choking very bad and Chris wasn't stopping. Tom only tried to calm down and take it. He wasn't going to do anything that could anger Chri. He didn't like it when he displeased him. It wasn't fair.

"You wanted me to fuck you. Can't you take it?" Chris said and pulled all the way out.

Tom started coughing hard, spitting up on himself. He was trying to catch his breath. He sat up trying to wipe his face and miserably failing. His throat hurt and his jaw was so sore. It felt like if he opened his mouth it would just disconnect from the rest of his head. He hadn't realized tears were still falling from his eyes. A deep shame started burning in his chest. All he wanted to do was make Chris proud and he had overestimated himself. He might have fucked up his chance to have Chris fuck him.

"I can take it," He mumbled through his cough. "I swear I can take it."

He turned around to look at Chris who was looking at him with his cock in hand, red and dripping wet with Tom's spit. His features softened when Tom said it. He actually believed it. Chris licked his lips, giving his cock a few strokes.

"You got me so fucking wet, kid," Chris smirked. "You almost know what you're doing, don't you? You fucking love my cock. You've dreamt about it for how long now?" Chris asked. He genuinely asked.

"Since I first saw you as Johnny Storm," Tom answered. The first time he saw Chris naked in that movie as a kid something had clicked in him and he knew that he would use the image of that man all the time.

"Turn around, show me your ass," Chris ordered.

Tom didn't hesitate even for a second. He hurried to his knees and turned around to face the wall. He put his hands on his cheeks and spread them just like before. He had almost forgotten about the thong he was wearing. He had been so busy that it didn't bother him anymore. He moved it with his finger to fully show Chris his hole. Chris had liked it before.

"Get on all fours," Chris ordered.

Tom hooked the tiny waistband of his thong but before he could do anything with it, Chris interrupted him.

"I'll take care of that, you just do as you're told."

Tom froze. He was letting Chris down. He sighed out of frustration. He unhooked his fingers and did as he was told. 

It was happening! Chris was about to fuck him. His legs started shaking, and when he put his weight on his arms they started shaking too. He wanted it so fucking bad, his body was going crazy, he was hot, red, and sweating.

He was ready. Chris' cock was so wet that it would probably go in just fine. He had never tried not putting at least a finger in before. But he had fingered himself the night before. He was probably still loose. He hoped he was because he didn't want to waste anymore of Chris' time.

He was more nervous for this than he had been his first time ever. Chris was so fucking good and and he wanted to impress him but it just wasn't working. But he could do this. He was going to take Chris' cock and let Chris fuck him no matter what. He wanted it so fucking bad.

"Tell me what you fantasize about," Chris said.

"I-I," Tom stuttered. He wasn't prepared to do that. His brain wasn't working, especially when he felt Chris' large hands on his ass. He was squeezing, and spreading Tom's ass, exposing his hole.

"Fucking Christ," Chris moaned. Tom bit his lower lip trying not to scream from pleasure.

"W-when I first fingered myself," Tom took a breath, trying to calm his shaky voice. "I pulled up a photo of you."

"Yeah?" Chris asked, moving his hands to take down the thong, only pulling it to Tom's thighs.

"Yeah," Tom's mind was racing to find words; to go back to that time and ask Chris to do everything he had spent late nights dreaming about. "I imagined it was you doing it. I moaned your name"

"Good," Chris said. He didn't know why he was saying all of this. He could have just said he wanted Chris to fuck him and be done. "Something like this?" 

Tom felt a wet sensation hit his hole. Chris had spat on it. It made him moan. Chris didn't waste much time and circled Tom's hole and slipped his finger just barely in. It was just the tip of his finger, up to the first knuckle but it was enough to make Tom groan. He felt the tight ring of muscles stretch around Chris' thick finger. 

"Like this?" 

"M-more," Tom moaned, letting his head drop between his arms. There was a little burn, nothing serious, nothing he didn't enjoy. 

Chris didn't need to be told twice. He pushed in further, just an inch more. Tom was going to scream. In the back of his mind he knew they had to go slow, he knew firsthand the pains of hurrying up that part, but he was so eager to have Chris inside of him. It didn't matter which part. 

Chris spat on his hole again, and again making it nice and drenched. They hadn't used any lube and just the sweat from the thong wasn't going to cut it. Tom's cock twitched when he felt the warm spit on his hole. It was one part nasty and many more parts hot. 

"Is that what you wanted me to do?" Chris pushed all the way in making Tom wince at the sensation of fullness in his hole. He was only able to moan his response. 

Chris slowly fucked him with his finger. With just a slight curve of his finger Chris managed to find his prostate which made Tom's hips move back on Chris' finger on their own. He heard Chris moan at that. It was so good, and Chris spent a few minutes just massaging Tom's prostate, giving it all of the attention it wanted. It made Tom leak so much precum on the bed. 

When Chris took his finger out, Tom let out a whine without meaning to. The feeling was so good that he didn't want it to stop. Ever. 

Chris' hands were back on his cheeks spreading them so that he could enjoy the view of Tom's hole. Tom reached down to give his cock a few strokes. He was so sensitive all over his body it was strange. It had never happened before. 

A few seconds passed with Chris just holding his ass spread open. Then Tom felt something wet and hot on his hole which made him scream in pleasure. It was Chris' tongue, licking at his hole making it even more wet. 

The feeling was like nothing else in the world. It was so wet and hot on his hole, the feeling of the tongue going right in making Tom moan. Chris squeezed his cheeks and spread them impossibly wide making more room for Chris to fuck him with his tongue. 

"Y-yes, fuck, Chris," Tom let the words fall out in short shallow breaths. 

Chris slipped in his thumb again, still licking around it. Tom pushed back, begging Chris for more. His thumb was just short enough that only slightly reached his prostate which made it even more frustrating. Tom tried to push back on it; tried to get more contact with Chris' finger but it wasn't working. He was grunting in frustration. 

"Please," Tom was almost crying again. It was like an itch he needed desperately to scratch and Chris was scratching every other place save for the one needed the most. "I'm begging you, Chris, please," he was pathetic. 

"Kid, you have no idea how hot you sound," Chris said. He took his thumb out too.

Chris grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over, throwing him on his back. Tom was shocked by the ease with which Chris did that. It was as if he weighed nothing to him. But staring up at Chris' huge broad shoulders it was probably true. The way he loomed over him should have been at least a little intimidating but it was quite the opposite. It was the hottest thing Tom had ever experienced. It was obvious he could do anything he wanted and there was nothing Tom could do to stop him.

Chris took a moment to grab a pillow from the bed and put it under Tom's ass. He kneeled on the bed, his cock lining almost perfectly with Tom's hole. He leaned in and kissed Tom, hard. He tasted so good. Tom opened his mouth immediately, letting Chris' tongue lick in his mouth.

When he pulled back Tom was convinced it was time. He was ready, and the way Chris was looking deeply into his eyes screamed at him that he was about to get fucked. In that moment Tom was certain he had fallen in love. Chris' eyes were beautiful and so pure and full of want.

And without a warning Chris got up to his feet.

"No!" Tom almost screamed at the top of his lungs. He was so ready, everything was so fucking perfect. It wasn't fair for him to do that.

Chris looked at him and laughed. His smile was so bright and beautiful, and assuring that it almost made up for what he had just done.

"Don't worry, kid," Chris said turning around and bending down to open a cabin. Tom took the opportunity to check Chris' ass. It was so round and big, Tom wanted to do so many things to him, almost as bad as he wanted Chris to do things to his ass.

Tom took his cock in hand and gave it a few strokes. It was so hard still, waiting in anticipation of what was to come. Every single touch felt like he could tumble over the edge but it was too good of an opportunity not to. When else would he be able wank to Chris' ass just a few feet away from his face.

"We can't start without this," Chris turned around on the balls of his feet, dangling a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand.

"I'm clean, you don't have t-" Tom began to say but Chris shushed him.

Chris didn't lose any time ripping the pack to shreds and rolling on the condom. He coated his cock with a generous amount of lube, giving it a few strokes. He put some on his fingers and smeared it on Tom's hole, slipping both of his fingers in. That made Tom gasp from pleasure. Chris fucked him with his fingers until Tom got so impatient again that he was just begging for Chris' cock.

"I'm gonna be honest you with, kid, I fucking love it when you beg," Chris said.

That drove Tom wild. Chris seemed composed enough to just fuck him with his fingers and then fuck his throat with his cock until he cums never once putting it in Tom's ass only because he enjoys Tom begging for it. He wanted to believe that Chris would never do that; he wasn't that cruel. But deeper in his heart he knew he was going to fucking love it. He would love it if Chris didn't even let him cum. His balls would hurt so fucking much he would barely be able to move and Chris would just look at him while they film and smirk, enjoying Tom's pain. 

"Please fuck me," Tom was basically crying, he had tears of pure frustration running down his face, "I'm fucking begging you. I can't- I want-fuck." 

They were staring at each other’s eyes, seeing who would break first. Chris had a smile playing on his lips, while Tom was a mess of tears and agony and pleasure. Chris' fingers felt so fucking good inside of him, they were long and perfect to hit his prostate but the bastard was only hitting it every other time, making Tom beg even more. He was begging for Chris to just do something more, just let Tom know what was next.

Chris pulled out his fingers and quickly lined up his cock right at Tom's hole. Tom was staring, preparing himself. He could feel the warmth and wetness right at his hole. It was one gentle push away; he fisted the sheets in his hands bracing himself.

It was a lot. It was so fucking much. Chris gently pushed in just the tip opening Tom up. It was so thick Tom hadn't expected it. His hole felt fucking incredible. He clenched around the tip and let out a loud moan. It was so good.

"It's so big, so fu-fuckin' big," Tom was chanting while Chris pushed in further and further. "Th-thank you." 

Chris kept his cock buried in Tom's ass, letting him adjust to the thickness and length. Meanwhile, he leaned in, folding Tom's legs even more, to kiss him. Chris' mouth was so big on his and so rough. He was being affected too. He felt good, too. 

When Chris broke the kiss he started moving his hips really slowly. It let Tom feel every single inch of Chris inside of him. He pulled out completely before pushing in again this time just a little bit faster. 

Tom's back arched involuntarily. His body was doing anything it could to get more of Chris. For his part, Chris didn't seem bothered at all by any of it. He had set himself a pace and he was following it. It was slow with long strokes; he would leave just the head before, again pushing back in slowly. 

Every time he bottomed out he brushed against Tom's prostate. It was so much better than with his fingers. His cock would jump every time, leaking on his stomach, mixing in with the sweat. 

"You're tight, kid," Chris said through gritted teeth. The pleasure in his face was unmistakable. Tom moaned even louder at the praise. 

Chris had no intention of picking up his pace. He was making it last for as long as he wanted. And Tom loved it. He really fucking did. He felt every vein on Chris' cock in him. He felt every single curve of his cock opening him up. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. He was always eager and went way too fast when he was the one in control. He never had the chance to get to know a cock like that.

The broad shoulders and the small waist were a sight to see from where Tom was laying. Tom's legs up on his shoulders covered only a small part of them. Chris was staring down at his cock going in and out of Tom's hole. Tom looked too. Chris' hips were moving excruciatingly slow. He looked so fucking good, his hips were magical. His whole body was stood still but only his hips were gliding in smoothly. 

Chris reached over and took Tom's cock in his hand. He was moving his hand as slowly as he was moving his hips. It was so fucking good it made Tom's eyes roll back into his head. He knew his limits, and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to cum from Chris' slow hand, or at least he hoped. 

"Yeah, fuck," Tom moaned his approval and hoped Chris knew how grateful he was. 

Slow was never Tom's speed. Not when it came to sex especially; he liked it fast and as many times he had the stamina for, which was usually at least three. But Chris was opening a new door for him. The slow, sensual fuck where they were tender with each other; capable of fully appreciating each other's bodies, and in Chris' case there was so much to appreciate. 

Chris' movements weren't becoming quicker, he somehow had enough self control to enjoy going that slow. It was so incredibly slow and deep it sent Tom's head into a mess whenever he would hit his prostate. It was like a drop of water every few minutes when he was dying of thirst. It was so teasing that if Chris hadn't taken his cock in hand to relieve some of the frustration Tom might have lost his mind. 

Tom closed his eyes just for a few seconds focusing all of his attention to Chris' cock buried in him. It was stretching him open and the slight burn was there and Tom loved it. He never wanted to forget it. Chris' cock was so deep inside of him it made Tom feel impossibly full. It was a lot but at the same time it wasn't enough. The slow hip movements that Chris had chosen to start off with were just a tease. Tom was sure of it. He was playing with Tom. Slowly trying to drive him crazy with want. And then, hopefully, give it to him like he wants it. 

"You look so fucking good being fucked," Chris said. 

He let go of his cock. Tom whined at the loss but Chris' hand moved up to pinch his nipple. Tom threw his head back with a gasp. It hurt. Chris knew that it was too hard. But Tom's whole body was on fire and every touch by Chris' big hands was directly sent to his cock, making him ache for release. 

"It's what you like the most, isn't it?" Chris moaned. "Having a big fucking dick in your ass, filling you up." 

Tom opened his eyes to stare at Chris. He nodded and tried to reply but the words were lost when Chris pinched his nipple and slammed hard into his prostate. Tom screamed in pleasure, watching Chris smirk. 

"You want me to go faster?" he said. 

Chris pulled almost all the way out again, slowly only to slam back into Tom's hole. Tom's hole body rocked backwards from the sheer force of Chris' hips. 

"Is that what you've wanted all this time?" Chris did the same motion but this time he actually hit Tom's prostate which made him almost black out for a second from pleasure. "You wanted me to fuck you like this, tear your fucking hole open. Treat you like the slut you want to be?" 

Yes! Yes! Fucking yes! 

Chris started rocking his hips harder, slamming into Tom's prostate with surgical precision as if he knew each and every part of Tom's entire body and each and every little button he needed to push in order to make him scream. 

Chris pulled out completely leaving Tom's hole gaping open. He had never in his life felt it be so wide open. He clenched and unclenched just to feel the burn Chris had left behind. 

"Let's get you more comfortable," Chris said. Tom was pretty comfortable already. The bed felt amazing, Chris' cock felt even better. 

Chris grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over. He got up on his hands an knees again. Tom realized Chris meant he wanted him more comfortable to fuck. It made Tom's entire body shudder. Chris was treating him like a fuck toy and nothing more. Tom would never admit it to anyone but that made him feel good. It made his cock jump in excitement. All that time and Tom finally realized that it was all he had ever wanted; all he could ever need. 

Chris spat on his hole again, smearing it nice and gentle. He easily slipped in a finger in Tom's loose hole. He was just fucking him for a couple of thrusts. Tom backed up on it doing his best to show Chris how much he enjoyed it. He wanted to show Chris how much he needed to be fucked. 

It didn't take much longer until Chris was pulling out his finger, quickly replacing it with his cock. In that moment Tom was sure that he could and would never get tired of feeling Chris' thick cock in his hole. 

The first three thrusts were gentle. Quicker than before but still gentle. Chris wanted to get familiar with the new position; to make sure that he could reach just as deep inside of Tom as before.

And he could. He reached so fucking deep, Tom was sure that hadn't happened in missionary. 

Chris picked up the pace with every thrust. It almost hurt. Almost. The feeling of Chris' cock brushing against his prostate, however was enough to make him leak so fucking much on the bed. 

"Agh, f-fuck," Tom let slips out. 

"Yeah, is that what you wanted?" Chris asked, slamming his hips into Tom's ass. If Chris wasn't gripping his hips he would have probably sent him flying against the wall. 

"Yes, fuck me," Tom screamed. 

Chris picked up the pace even more, slamming into Tom full force letting out his own low growls. Chris was holding him in place but his knees were starting to feel weak from the pounding Chris was giving him. 

But Tom didn't let that get to his head; he bit his lip doing his best to just enjoy what Chris was giving him.

His knuckles had turned white from gripping the sheets way too tight. The pain of Chris' thrusts were long gone and it was only pleasure left. Every time Chris hit his prostate Tom's cock would just leak even more. He felt so close but he was doing his best to stop himself from coming. He didn't want this to be over ever. He wasn't going to fuck it up.

Chris pulled out completely leaving Tom's hole wide open. He felt just how loose it was; he had never done that to himself; the most he had ever done was three fingers and that had been overwhelming and he had never had a cock as big as Chris' fucking him as relentlessly before. His hole felt so good.

"Your turn," Chris dropped himself on the bed next to Tom. He lied down with his cock sticking up in the air.

Tom didn't know what was happening. He looked from Chris' eyes back down to his cock. He didn't make a move, waiting for Chris to tell him what he was supposed to do. He was scared he might fuck something up. His first thought was that Chris was going to let him fuck him but he wasn't taking his clothes off, he was just lying there.

"What you waiting for, kid?" Chris said, pulling Tom by the arm.

It took him a couple of moments to realize what was happening. But as soon as it hit him what was going to happen Tom didn't hesitate and hopped on Chris' hips.

"Not like that," Chris grabbed him by the hips and helped him face away from him. It would have bummed Tom out that he wasn't allowed to look at Chris' face. "I wanna see my cock go in your loose hole."

After that Tom was as fast as he humanly could. He lowered himself on Chris' cock and the feeling was nothing like he had ever felt before. His hole was expanding to accommodate Chris' cock with no problem. It felt like Chris was even deeper in him. And for the first time he was the one in control. He was the one dictating the speed.

Tom rolled his hips forward making sure to give Chris a show. He knew the way his cock was going in and out of his hole must look incredible. Chris' grip on his hips tightened every time he did that. Tom loved that he was finally redeeming himself. He knew what he was doing and he knew for a fact how much Chris was enjoying it.

He was going slow at first to make sure he knew exactly how he was supposed to move. But that was just practice. He positioned himself more comfortably and started really riding Chris' cock. His knees were going to be on fire in no time at the speed at which he was going but he didn't care, all that mattered were the sound of skin slapping skin and Chris' moaning. He wanted to never stop hearing the way Chris moaned; it was so fucking low in his throat that no one would ever expect it possible.

He had abandoned his own cock to just bob in time with his thrusts. But when he had moved just slightly to the right to make himself even more comfortable, he had found his prostate. There was nothing stopping him from hitting it every single time he went down on Chris' cock. And every time he would rest for just a second, Chris didn't need to know he was rolling his hips so that his cock was brushing over his prostate. He had never ever before gotten so much friction. His cock was dripping wet and it felt like only one small touch would topple him over the edge. And he loved it; he loved being on the edge for such a long fucking time.

His hips were going to be so bruised the next day and he desperately wanted to see them and hopefully show Chris what he had done to him. Tom moaned at the thought of having marks on his body from Chris.

Everything felt so fucking good; his whole body was on fire and he couldn't get enough of it. But when he heard Chris start to let go of his dominant facade and just swear, louder and louder, and gripping Tom's hips even harder to make him stand still made Tom go over the edge without expecting it.

The orgasm hit him so fucking hard. It was the most intense feeling he had ever experienced. His knees were shaking and he was sure he let out a scream at how good it felt. Chris put a steadying hand on his back to keep him up. He sprayed so much cum on the carpet. He had never shot that much. His whole body was sent into convulsions from pleasure. It lasted what felt like an hour; it was definitely the longest orgasm he had ever had and all of it without even touching his cock.

Neither one of them moved for a bit. Chris let Tom live out the best orgasm of his life. And Tom almost swore he loved him for it.

"How'd that feel?" Chris asked him, still helping him stay up with one hand and stroking his ass cheek with the other. Tom had expected for him to be angry but he had used the softest voice Tom had ever heard. 

"Amazing," Tom breaths out. He was still struggling to catch his breath but he wanted to tell Chris exactly how fucking phenomenal he felt. "I've never felt like this." 

Chris chuckled. "Let's get you on the bed," Chris tried to help him lay down but Tom protested. 

"But what about you?" Tom asked. He just needed a second and he could continue riding Chris. It was okay. He didn't want Chris to think that he'd fucked up. He wanted to feel Chris cum in him and now he was disappointed in himself for cumming. 

"What about me?" Chris asked, helping Tom off his cock and on the bed.

Tom winced at the feeling of Chris' cock slipping out of him. He hadn't realized how sore his legs were from bouncing for such a long time. 

"I can take care of you. You can fuck my mouth again. Or my hole, just give me a second," Tom was begging at that point but he desperately wanted to make Chris feel good. 

"I have another plan," Chris smirked at him. He leaned and kissed Tom. It was so sweet he never wanted to it to stop. "But I appreciate the concern." 

Tom was looking at him in confusion. He had no idea what else could Chris be doing. 

He got up and took the pants of the suit off and laid them next to Tom's suit. Chris' ass was something else. It was perfect. Round and just the right amount of hairy. Tom wanted to sink his teeth into it so bad. 

Chris made sure to put on a show for him. He wiggled it a little and bent over exposing his hole and if Tom hadn't just cum that would have been enough to make him hard. Tom was ready to do anything Chris told him with his hole. 

"You ready, kid?" Chris said. He had something in his hands that Tom couldn't see. 

"Yeah," Tom said quietly. He was getting kind of nervous but excited for what was to come. 

When Chris turned around it took Tom a moment to realize what he was holding. It was a dildo. But not a regular dildo. It had straps and shit. It was a strap on. Tom felt ashamed but deep down he felt like he had won the lottery. He was about to fuck Chris, even if it wasn't his own cock he would get to do it. It wouldn't take him too long to get hard again at that pace and he'd be allowed to fuck Chris for real. 

"You know what this is?" Chris asked, looking Tom in the eye. He took a couple of steps and he was right at the edge of the bed. 

"I think so," Tom answered. His skin was buzzing again. He wanted it so bad. 

"You know where it goes?" 

"Over my cock?" Tom wanted to sound shy but he was so excited. It would be so humiliating if it was anyone else but Chris' soft eyes made him feel safe. 

But something changed in Chris' expression when he said that. Something dark overtook him. It was evident that Tom had fucked up. 

"You're almost right," Chris said. He grabbed Tom by the leg and positioned him how he wanted him: exactly in the middle of the bed. He kneeled next to Tom and put the end of the dildo in Tom's mouth. Tom wanted to start jerking his cock again because he was getting turned on again. He finally realized what was going to happen. It was the first time he would be doing something like that but anything with Chris was the hottest thing in the world. 

"How does that feel?" Chris asked when he tightened the straps around his face. Tom tried to mumble his response but he only drooled around the gag. It was good though. He liked it. 

Chris didn't say much more and reached over to the lube. He played with his hole for a bit while stroking his cock and moaning. Tom laid there and enjoyed the show Chris was giving him. It was amazing. 

Chris didn't waste time and straddled Tom's face. 

The dildo was relatively big but Chris didn't waste too much time lowering himself on it. He bottomed out faster than he had with Tom. He stood there letting himself adjust to it for a second. He seemed to have a lot of experience with it because he started moving up and down in a fast pace. 

It was still slow enough that there wasn't much impact on Tom's head but he felt Chris' weight when he lowered himself. It felt like his head was going to be crushed but in a good way. 

Chris was riding it with a hand stroking his cock quite fast. In just a few seconds Chris started speeding up his riding and Tom started to feel his head sink into the mattress as if someone was hitting him. 

He put his hands on Chris' ass trying to support him and also just wanting to feel it. It felt so good. 

Chris was letting himself go; he was moaning and from what Tom could see he was playing with his own nipples. 

Tom was dizzy from the heavy impact of Chris' full weight on his head but he felt his cock twitch yet again. Chris must have seen that because he took Tom's cock in his hand and slowly jerked it, testing the water, making sure Tom was up for round two. Thankfully, Tom was. It was a lot to be getting jerked off again after he had just cum but he was still so horny that his cock got hard again in no time. 

This time he was so sensitive that it wouldn't take much for Chris to make him cum. 

Chris slowed his hips, without letting go of Tom, quite the opposite, he was speeding up his hand. 

Tom was drooling all around the dildo and making half choked noises of pleasure. Chris readjusted himself so he was on his knees and only the tip of the dildo in his hole. Tom had never seen such a beautiful sight. Chris' hole was wet, and pink, and hairy. Tom wanted to be allowed to taste it. In due time maybe he would be, for now he got to enjoy the weight on top of him and... 

Chris' warm mouth around his cock. Even more drool started to fall from his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head. His cock was so fucking sensitive but the feeling of Chris' mouth was so good. His whole body started shivering. Chris was fucking himself, and with every thrust he would pull off Tom's cock. 

Tom didn't stop running his hands all over Chris' ass and it felt so good. It was so plump and delicious. And the sounds that he was making every time that dildo would reach deep inside of him were insane. It was the hottest thing Tom had ever heard. It was low, growling in the back of his throat that was full of pleasure. He would have never thought Chris to be so into getting fucked, but he was so happy because the sounds felt so good on his cock. 

Tom let himself go, he tried to warn Chris that he was about to cum but all he could do was squeeze his ass. Chris didn't seem to notice or at least care, because he took Tom's cum in his mouth without skipping a beat, not that there was much of it after the first time. But that second orgasm felt even more intense and pleasurable than the first. 

Tom knew he hadn't swallowed the cum but let it dribble out of his mouth and onto Tom's cock and that was okay because he had his cum in Chris Evans' fucking mouth. 

Chris rose up and pushed his ass down on the dildo making Tom's head sink further into the mattress. He was almost ready to let go and lose his consciousness. But the sound of Chris' voice brought him back.

"Jesus fucking," came out half choked followed by a literal growl and then Tom felt Chris' warm cum hit his legs, cock and finally dribbling on his chest. "Fuck, kid, you're so good," Chris said running his hands over Tom's body and pinching his nipples. Tom's whole body spasmed as it felt on fire after his second orgasm. 

Chris didn't get up immediately, he rocked his hips a couple of more times, flicking Tom's nipples because he seemed to enjoy the pain it caused Tom. And all Tom could do was drool. 

*****

Chris took the gag out of Tom's mouth and it finally hit him how sore his jaw was. He tried to move it but it burned. 

"You'll get used to it," Chris said because he knew exactly what Tom was thinking. He just knew everything and it frustrated Tom in the best way possible as he felt safe. 

And then the words registered. They were going to do it again. And Chris would not let him fuck him again. But that was okay, if it meant he got to cum like that again. 

"We need to get you cleaned up and dressed, kid," Chris said kissing him gently before helping him to his feet. 

Tom got a good look at Chris. He still had the top part of his costume on and his hair was a mess, the best part, though was his cock dangling low, still wet and red, between his thick thighs. 

Tom was pretty sure he could go a third round given the opportunity. But it was enough for one day. He was already in love.


End file.
